Downpour
by Jedi Tc
Summary: Squall stands in front of his chlidhood home, what may his feelings be? [I've done some small changes in the previous chapters and uploaded a third.. Chapter fourth will be out in a day or three. ]
1. Chapter I

Chapter I  
  
The shadow of a young man swept away from the cliff as clouds covered the sun. When he felt the first drop of soft rain he moved for the first time in some minutes. He raised his head and opened his soft, almost sad, blue eyes. The drops slowly start to trail down the fine lines of his face. They started to gather at the end of his chin and soon enough water was gathered for a drop to fall down. Only to be caught in the naked palm of his hand. He clenched his fist around it. As if it was… precious to him. The rain got more and more heavy and soon he opened his hand, the palm gave of a dense feeling. Like when you have been in the bath for too long. His arm relaxed and fell again to his side and he lifted his head. His eyes laid sight on a house with a lighthouse beside it. It almost looked to be in ruins. Something had happened that much you could say. He looked as the others of his 'friends' started to head towards it. He slowly filed his lungs and held his breath for a while before he let the air escape. He turned around, pulled on a glove on his hand and started to head down from the cliff towards the place he had been looking at. As he walked his back straightened his face hardened and his feelings became hidden.  
  
This… the nature of someone left behind. The nature of Squall Leonhart.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the locations characters or such in this fiction. All belongs to Squaresoft. You are not allowed to post this fiction on your website or use it in front of public without my approval of such. To continue to read this fiction means that you have understood this fact. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
Slowly he walked up the path, which the others had already passed. The rain had already stopped flowing and soon the last drops had fallen from his leather jacket. He stopped for a while before he entered the building and turned around. This seamed somewhat… familiar didn't it. Yeah, this house was what they had talked about back at Trivia garden. His eyes floated around. Not willing to examine one object too long. It looked different now, or? There was the old stairs. There he could see the old lighthouse, although it didn't look to be in the best of shapes. He raised his foot to walk into the old house when he thought heard a whisper and turned around quite fast. Some drops got tossed away from his brown hair and some strands seemed to press themselves to his face. The sound he thought he had heard, but told himself that he really didn't, was the sound of a young boy. Saying… "I'm gonna go find her! I'm gonna go find sis!" Although he had already confirmed to himself that he hadn't heard anything, that voice seemed to keep echo on within his mind. He roughly shook his head before he followed the others.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the locations characters or such in this fiction. All belongs to Squaresoft. You are not allowed to post this fiction on your website or use it in front of public without my approval of such. To continue to read this fiction means that you have understood this fact. 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III  
  
Squall turned his back against Edea and Cid, and started to walk away from them. He watched nothing but the ground beneath him. "I couldn't remember." He thought. He never remembered his sister. He raised his head and saw the door that lead out to the porch. He threw a glance towards the door that would lead him out of the building before he laid eyes at the porch door again. Slowly he started to move against it. He was left alone, alone with his own thoughts. He lifted his hand and clenched it, slowly and soft. The doorknob had his attention. He opened his hand again and gently touched the door. He never got a second chance to rethink what he was doing. The door slid open, showing an empty area in front of him. He couldn't stop now. The drops from the roof dripped in a steady pace down to the puddles below. The sweet smell of water soaked grass reached his nose as he took the first step out. He closed his eyes and took in the mixture of new and old familiar scents. He took a second step and then opened his eyes again. His head slowly turned, first to he left… To see the grass making is best effort to climb up towards the roof, and the door that was slowly turning too old to even stay up. And then his head turns to the right… To see…  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the locations characters or such in this fiction. All belongs to Squaresoft. You are not allowed to post this fiction on your website or use it in front of public without my approval of such. To continue to read this fiction means that you have understood this fact. 


End file.
